


You Only Drink White Wine

by DragonEyez



Category: The Dungeon Rats (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez/pseuds/DragonEyez
Summary: it's 12:04 am and someone pointed out theres not dungeon rats fanficso i did it





	You Only Drink White Wine

**Author's Note:**

> it's 12:04 am and someone pointed out theres not dungeon rats fanfic
> 
> so i did it

"You have put your arms around me, beside me, inside me." 

Aram wtf

**Author's Note:**

> in all seriousness y'all should go listen to The Dungeon Rats (find them @thedunegonrats on twitter) its phenomenal


End file.
